tourniquet
by an-idiot-nicknamed-Kagome
Summary: based off the song Tourquniet by Evanescencei dont own them and i dont own Inuyasahaits odd ive never read one before so i thought i would try it and i was board so this is the result i hope you like it so just read it and review


Ok I had an idea and I thought I would write it down I had been listening to the song Tourniquet by Evanescence and I had this idea and yes it is a song fic sorry all.

Kagome was walking though the forest when fell over a stump because she had not been paying attention for being to lost in her thoughts

"How could he chooses her over me I mean I'm alive and… well she not"

"I tried to kill the pain"

Kagome pulled herself off of the ground and walked to the well she jumped through it not even caring if Inuyasha knew she had went back to her time or not.

When she got to her time she pulled herself out of the well and walked over to the shrine doors which where standing wide open she noted that but walked thought them anyway

She walked into the kitchen and looked at the floor there was blood all over the floor she looked and say her mother laying on the counter with a meat cleaver through her chest Kagome broke down and started to cry

"But only brought more"

A man walked in the kitchen after he herd crying he just smirked and walked over to her holding a knife he looked down at her and slammed the knife through her back, Kagome screamed he slapped Kagome she fell face first into the cold hard floor

"I lay dieing"

I wish I had not left tonight I really don't I'm sorry I just which you had chosen me I really love you Inuyasha

"I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal"

God please help me Inuyasha I beg of you please come and rescuer me thought Kagome and the man above her became more aggressive he kicked her in the stomach and stomped on her back Kagome let out a loud blood curdling scream as more blood rushed from her open wound

"I'm dieing praying bleeding and screaming"

Help me please Inuyasha was the last thing Kagome thought as she slipped into the blackness of unconsciousness

"Am I to lost to be saved"

"Am I to lost"

Kagome awoke to find she was still in her house then man had left but her mother, brother and grandfather where dead only one thing came to mind "I want to be with them so I will be" Kagome stood quickly and walked to the downstairs bathroom and got in the mediation cabinet she grabbed the pills that help her grandfathers blood stay thick she took 8 of them he only took one a day but she was going to stop her blood when nothing happened she took more and more until she had taken the whole bottle and this bottle was bran new

"My god"

"My tourniquet "

"Return to me salvation"

"My god"

"My tourniquet

"Return to me salvation"

Back in the federal era

"Do you remember me"

Inuyasha sat next to the well thinking wither or not to go and get Kagome and tell her he was sorry and thinking if she was thinking of him because he loved her he just didn't know if she did as well

"Lost for so long"

That's it I'm going thought Inuyasha I'm going to get Kagome" Inuyasha stood up and jumped thought the well the was right behind him when he arrived her smelled blood a lot of blood and not just anyone's blood but the blood of Kagome

"well you be on the other side"

At the smell of Kagomes blood he ran to see what was wrong he ran into the bathroom to see her taking a lot of what she called pills the she collapsed Inuyasha ran to her and caught her before she hit the ground "kagome… Kagome… Kagome… please answer me oh please I love you please answer me" he waited for a answer that never came

"Or will you forget me"

"I'm dying, praying bleeding and screaming"

"Am I to lost to be saved"

"Am I to lost"

"My god"

"My tourniquet"

"Return to me salvation"

"My god"

"My tourniquet"

"Return to me salvation"

Kagome slowly awoke but was started to see Inuyasha standing above her the only thing she said to him was

"I want to die"

No Kagome please don't die I love you Inuyasha shouted

"My god"

"My tourniquet"

"Return to me salvation"

"My god"

"My tourniquet"

"Return to me salvation"

but Inuyasha I will die the pills are taking affect and the wound is still bleeding

"My wounds cry for the grave"

But Kagome I love you and only you said Inuyasha in a soft voice

"Then why did you choice Kikyo over me" asked Kagome

"Because I was afraid you might regect me" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha I love you" said Kagome as she winced he vision was getting worse and she was becoming light headed very quickly

"My soul cries for deliverance"

"Will I be denied"

Kagome quickly kissed Inuyasha on the lips with her final breath and breathed out I love you Inuyasha never forget me and then she died there in Inuyasha's arms

I love you to Kagome and I could never forget you in fact we will die together he took his hand a plunged it deep into his chest straight thought his heart he died Holding Kagome covered in both of there blood

"Christ"

"My tourniquet"

"My suside"

Well that's how the cops found them Kagomes mother in the kitchen her brother in his room her grandfather in the living room and Kagome and Inuyasha in the bathroom Inuyasha holing Kagome with his back holding him up against the wall

Thanks for reading sorry if it suck but hey I want to know what you all think so click that purple button and review please and tell me how I can make it better now remember I was really board when I wrote it I'm waiting on the Harry potter book to come out I am getting it at a midnight party lol see ya and r&r


End file.
